Liam's Secret
by Soccergirl08
Summary: Liam Channing, Rory's fiancé, dies in a plane crash off the Ivory Coast. Everyone think's that the crash was an accident, but Rory is not so convinced. With the help of Liam's brother Matt, Rory hunts down clues to find the real truth about Liam's death
1. A Funeral in Scotland

_So, this is my fifth fanfic I'm proud to say;) And hopefully, it won't be my last. It starts out with Rory, who recently lost her fiancé, Liam, in a plane crash. Everyone is convinced that he's dead, but a turn of events will prove otherwise. With the help of Matt Channing, a rather arrogant and undependable guy, Rory will embark on an adventure that could take them all the way to Africa, South America, and where they least expect to go..._

_What will happen when the clues start threatening Rory and Matt's safety? And how will Rory choose if she falls for Matt, but Liam comes back???? Find out by reading "Liam's Secret." Rated M for mature scenes and violence. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My pallid fingers snaked down my skirt and clutched the caps of my knees. They dug into my flesh coated with silky stockings and relaxed once the Priest began to speak.

"I know this is a very difficult time for the Channing family. Losing a son is never easy…" he announced, while motioning towards the cherry wood casket. I could hear Mrs. Channing sobbing a couple seats down from me. Dabbing my own damp cheeks with a tissue, I took a deep breath and attempted to steady my own composure.

"Liam Channing was a man of great courage and compassion. He gave up his life to help the people over in..."

The Priest paused for a moment and leaned closer to the funeral director.

"Where was it again?" he whispered in his raspy, Scottish accent.

"Guyana and Tunisia, Sir" the funeral director muttered back. The Priest put on a big smile and straightened his stance.

"Yes, of course, over in Guyana and Tunisia. He will be deeply missed. We must look at the plane crash as God's way of admitting Liam into Heaven."

I rolled my eyes and let out a noisy sigh. Everything seemed to happen so fast. I had gotten word that my fiancé, Liam, had perished in a plane crash off the Ivory Coast. His body was never found, but both the American and African authorities presumed that he was dead.

I could remember the detective dressed in a gray suit with a silvery, blue tie, saunter into my office. His salt and peppered hair was swept over to one side of his head and a straggly beard hung down from his chin.

"_We've been searching for over two weeks now and so far, there's been no report of your fiancé's body" he stated flatly. I covered my face with my hands and took several deep breaths. 'How could this have happen…' I remembered thinking. _

_The detective shifted in his seat and adjusted the belt buckle just below his protruding stomach. _

"_And are you sure they've checked the entire area?" I questioned in a sharp tone. The detective slowly nodded his head and leaned forward._

"_Look, unless your fiancé is Superman, he's gone"—he declared brusquely—"That plane fell 15,000 feet out of the sky because of a faulty engine. Now, whether you're going to accept the facts or not, is up to you."_

_I sat there for moment and just stared at him. My mind reeled with all sorts of mean and threatening things I could have yelled, but I didn't. No…I was too good for that. _

"_Well…"—I said with a huff, as I stood up—"I appreciate the update, but I could do without the smart comments, detective. I'm a grieving woman who just lost any chance of happiness for the future. Hopefully, you can sympathize with that." My voice didn't quiver a bit and my gaze was head on. The detective looked at me and chuckled a little to himself. Then, turning to leave, he stopped and spun around._

"_I am truly sorry for your loss, Ms. Gilmore" he said penitently. I sat back down in my chair with a plop and straightened out the folders on my desk._

"_I'm sure you are detective…now, get the hell out of my office," I snapped. _

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud shrill from Mrs. Channing. My eyes blinked a couple times, as I finally recognized my surroundings.

"Now, Liam's mother will say a few words," the Priest announced with a small grin. I could feel my throat seize and the tears flow down my cheeks like acid. Seeing Mrs. Channing stumble over to the casket was too much to bear. Without a second thought, I stood up and proceeded to sludge through the saturated grass. Where I was going, I wasn't quite sure. A few of the guests and close family friends diverted their gazes over in my direction. I could hear the faint whispers and see their baffled expressions.

"Rory!" Mr. Channing called after me. My strides became longer and my pace, faster. The mud and the slush flew this way and that. I ran past hundreds of tombstones and didn't stop until I reached a small clearing.

Panting for air, I clutched my chest and sat down next to the statue of an angel. My heart pounded like it was about to rip out of my chest or something.

"You know, that's an obstruction of justice in some countries," a voice muttered from a little ways away. My eyelids fluttered open, as my gaze rested on a tall man. He looked to be in his early twenties with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His complexion had a tinge of olive, which made his cheeks glow amongst the icy surroundings.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion. The man motioned towards the stature that I was currently leaning against.

"It's not like I'm going to break it" I stated curtly, as my eyes shifted to the stature and up at his. The man took a couple steps forward before stopping and placing his hands in his pockets. He appeared to be dressed up for a function of some sort. _Maybe he's here for a funeral too…_I thought to myself.

"The stature of Saint Catherine…wow, that takes me back some years," he whispered softly. I noticed the humble expression that hung along his face and his gentle eyes. Despite all the things jumbled up in my mind at the moment, I couldn't help but find him slightly attractive.

"Are you here for a funeral?" I asked suddenly. The man's eyes snapped over to look at mine, as he stared.

"Yah…I am," was all he uttered. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around my knees. The cold air was doing my insufficiently-dressed legs no justice.

"So who died?" I inquired. The man took a step back and let out a puff of air, which floated up into the atmosphere.

"Pardon?"

"Who died?" I repeated once more. He stood there and observed the wooded area for a bit before answering.

"My brother," he informed briefly. _Wow, getting information out of this guy is like pulling teeth…_I thought to myself. "He died in a plane crash…"

My eyes shot up with a sort of uncertainty flickering in them. _Could it be true…Could this guy be related to Liam?_

"What was your brother's name?" I asked hastily. The man furrowed his brows and began to walk towards me.

"Aren't you full of questions," he teased with a little smirk. I peered down at my black high heel shoes and peered back up to find the man standing right in front of me.

"Your brother is Liam Channing, Correct?" I quibbled anxiously. The young man looked up at the clouds in the sky and opened his mouth. He almost seemed to be tasting something I couldn't see.

"So, you've met the Channing family," he remarked brazenly. I gawked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I declared with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks begin to flush and my heart begin to beat faster. _That's odd…why am I feeling this way??_

"It is a bad thing…" he replied firmly, as he stared downwards at my face.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind him. My gaze shifted over to Mrs. Channing, who was currently marching through the mud to reach us.

"Why weren't you at the service?" she barked at the man standing before me. She grabbed him by the cheek and slapped him lightly.

"We hardly see you anymore Matty and when we do see you, it's always about the car or money…"

"Maaaa…"—the man whined, as he briefly glanced over at me—"Can we not talk about that right now." Mrs. Channing ran her hand down Matt's unshaven cheek and smiled. Then, she moved her gaze over to her next victim: me.

"And you! Why did you go running off?" she shouted in her New Yorker accent with a splash of Scottish in it as well. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my mouth to speak, but Matt did it for me.

"Ma, can we do this later. Can't you see we're all pretty upset over this whole thing" Matt defended in a smooth voice. Mrs. Channing clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but I expect you at the reception, Matty. Understood?" she roared. Matt nodded his head and leaned in to hug his mother.

"I've missed you," he asserted playfully.

"Oh, don't lie…" she yelled in protest, as she gave her son a quick hug. Matt pulled away and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Remember…reception, be there!"

"Yes, Ma. I'll be there," he shouted after her. A large smile began to formulate on my reddened lips. Matt noticed this and began to smirk himself.

"Stop smiling—" he shouted jokingly "—this is a funeral, for God's sake!" I nervously dropped my gaze downward and continued to leer secretly.

"Matty, huh?" I muttered under my breath. Matt's cheeks turned crimson, as he shifted his feet along the wet grass.

"Yah, it's sort of a nickname," he stammered. I could tell that he was slightly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"I like it…it's cute," I remarked, as my eyes flashed upwards. His hazel colored eyes froze on me, causing my entire body to fidget and squirm in self-consciousness.

"We should get going" he finally declared. Nodding, I heavied my body up and began to take slow strides through the slush and the mud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys: I hope U liked the first chapter. This is going to be a Romance/ Mystery. So, if you're into those sorts of genres, then you'll like this fanfic. REVIEW because they are extremely helpful to me as a writer. Just give me your feedback and I'll write more…Appreciate it!!_

_Brittany _


	2. Matt Channing

We arrived at the reception fifteen minutes later than we were supposed to. And for that, Mrs. Channing blew a gasket:

"What happened to common decency, huh? You'll make an old woman turn gray before she has to!" she bellowed, as she lightly primped her silvery curls. I stood there and smiled not out of joy, but out of love. I utterly adored Liam's parents and their eccentric personalities. They almost reminded me of my own mother, Lorelei.

"Can we help you with anything, Ma?" Matt asked as he bent over and kissed both sides of her face. Mrs. Channing only scowled and swatted the air.

"Go mingle…we've taken care of it" she grumbled. Matt ran his fingers through his brown strands of hair and sighed.

"I guess they've gotten it taken care of ," he relayed back to me. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around my shivering body.

There must have been thirty or more guests crowded around the fireplace, while munching on food. This particular scene would have definitely made Liam laugh.

"Hey, do you wanna take a walk?" Matt asked suddenly. I peered up into his eyes and bit my lip. _Wow, he even looks like Liam too…_

"Sure…" I mumbled softly. He smiled and led the way through the cramped room.

I felt like I could finally breathe once we reached the outside. Rolling green hills tumbled down towards the vast ocean like a scenic portrait.

"Why Scotland?" I inquired suddenly, as we began to walk side-by-side down a weather-beaten path. Matt slid his hands into his beige overcoat and stared down at his shoes.

"We were born and raised here until we were seven. Then, my parents moved Liam and me to New York. Liam went to Yale and I barely finished college," he said without taking any breaths in between. I peered over at the side of his face and grinded my teeth. _And this is why Liam never mentioned his brother…_I thought to myself.

"I'm sure you had your good qualities too…" I reproved. Matt shook his head and turned to look into my blue eyes.

"If you call moving from place to place without a steady career 'a person with good qualities,' then you need more psychiatric help than I thought you did…" he stated sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I'm guessing that Liam and you weren't very close" I injected, as I took a deep breath of salty air. Matt stopped in his tracks and caught my arm. I looked up into his face a little befuddled.

"I'm guessing you're right" he remarked with a mischievous smirk. _Oh, I wish he'd stop doing that…it's so childish. _I thought to myself.

Matt allowed my arm to limply fall to my side and then, proceeded to trot up the side of a knoll.

"What do you do for a living?" I shouted after him over the birds screeching and the waves crashing.

"That information is worthless to you" he shouted back. I let out a loud huff and picked up my speed so I could catch up with him.

"Why? Are you scared I'll judge or something?" I proclaimed with a devious smile. Matt stopped halfway up the grassy knoll and spun around.

"I'm not scared," he proclaimed, as he placed his hands on his hips. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and continued to amble towards him.

"Prove it…" I whispered. His eyes followed my lips, as the words rolled off my tongue.

"I take pictures," he announced finally. We were inches apart from one another, but I thought I'd have some fun with this little arrangement.

"Oh, yah. What kind of pictures?" I articulated with a flirtatious giggle. Matt positioned his mouth right next to my ear, as he whispered:

"Maybe, my brother was stupider than I thought."

I scooted back some and bit my lip.

"And why's that?" I muttered, as I ran my fingers down the cuff of his jacket.

"Because…he was about marry a nosy bitch for a wife." With that, he slid his icy hands back into his pockets and paraded away. I was left on the hillside disoriented to no end. _How could I have played the role of a bimbo and have my plan backfire on me?_ _I was almost sure that he would fall for the twirling of the hair and the little giggles…that way, I could find out a little more about his life and what kind of relationship he had with Liam._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was the most awkward time for me, personally. I was seated right across the table from Matt, who always seemed to twinge his voice whenever he addressed me.

"Can you pass the salt?" he asked, while piling a stack of potatoes into his mouth. I stared at him for a moment before picking up the small glass bottle and slamming it down in front of his plate. Matt looked up suddenly and ceased to chew.

"Thank you" he said behind a glop full of white paste. I shielded my eyes and set down my fork.

"It's called manners, Matt" I declared, utterly disgusted. Matt rolled his eyes and continued to shovel as much food as he could fit within the perimeters of his mouth.

"Well…"—Mrs. Channing began—"I thought it was a lovely service. Didn't you, Sean?"

Mr. Channing's attention snapped into focus, as he nodded his head.

"Yes, a very lovely service…"

I glanced down at my plate and noticed my piece of bread was missing. And what'd ya know…Matt was sitting there in his seat smirking devilishly. In his hand was **my** piece of bread that he was currently fingering to no end.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried. Mrs. Channing's eyes bulged, as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Good heavens, language child!" she corrected me. I pointed over at Matt in defense, as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" I roared angrily. He shook his head causing honey brown strands of hair to scatter.

"Your reaction…" he admitted behind reddened cheeks. I quickly scrambled up from my chair and banged my smallish hand against the glass table.

"Give it back!"

Matt tossed the piece of bread up in the air and caught it without hesitation.

"No" he replied cockily. My fists began to clench, as my chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Why don't you both calm down this instance!" Mrs. Channing instructed in her authoritarian voice. Matt got up from his seat and jerked his body to the left, as if he was going to run.

"You want the roll, come and get" he proclaimed teasingly. I shifted to the right and he maneuvered towards the left. Pretty soon, I was chasing him down a narrow hallway towards the bathroom. I could hear Mrs. Channing's shrill voice commanding us to stop this idiotic behavior.

"Give it!" I yelled. Matt couldn't stop laughing, as he took hold of the doorframe and swung his body around into one of the bedrooms. I followed him into the space and froze when I saw him standing next to the night stand. With one hand erect, he dropped the piece of bread into his bottomless-pit of a mouth and began to chew. I let out a horrified shriek and stomped my foot against the hardwood floor. Matt ate the entire piece in just thirty seconds, which didn't surprise me.

On top of all of this, he actually had the nerve to prance up to me and whisper:

"You gotta be quicker next time, Gilmore." In that moment, I knew that Matt Channing was absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent trouble.


End file.
